


I put my right foot first

by foina_cale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>преслэш и пыжы<br/>юмор. может даже крэк.<br/>написано на заявку: Артур/Мерлин, АУ. Артур – молодой успешный бизнесмен, а ещё перфекционист и контрол-фрик, и у него небольшое обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. ему не очень хорошо удаются отношения.<br/>предупреждения: фик не закончен</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put my right foot first

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i put my right foot first](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5999) by i don't know. 



Их первая встреча проходит примерно так:

Артур: Ты. У тебя шнурки развязались.

Мерлин: Ага.

Артур: Ну и? Давай, завяжи их.

Мерлин: Э, нет, мне и так нормально.

Артур: …как тебя зовут?

Мерлин: О! Мерлин Эмрис. Я новый помощник Артура Пендрагона. А тебя?

Артур: Ты уволен.

-

А вторая так:

Артур: Разве я тебя не уволил?

Мерлин: Твой отец снова меня нанял. Похоже, очереди на это место не наблюдается. Удивительно даже.

Артур: Шнурки у тебя всё ещё развязаны.

Мерлин: И снова: ага.

Артур: И в документах ты всё перепутал. Смотри, Марвин, вот здесь стоит номер…

Мерлин: Меня вообще-то Мерлином зовут.

Артур: Что ж, Марвин, как я и сказал, это номер страницы. А ниже – следующий. Ты снова уволен.

Мерлин: А твой отец снова меня наймёт. Господи, какой же ты болван.

Артур: Что ты творишь?

Мерлин: Э. Кладу папку тебе на стол.

Артур: Неправильно, папки надо класть слева, а конверты справа. Вот за что я ненавижу новичков. Найди Гвиневру, и пусть она объяснит тебе, как тут дела делаются. У нас, в Камелот Инкорпорейшн, свобода воли, индивидуальность и нарушение субординации не приветствуются.

Мерлин: Можно я пойду? Потому что я увольняюсь.

Артур: Мой отец тебя выследит. О, и всегда пользуйся правой створкой двери. Левую я держу закрытой.

Мерлин: О господи.

-

Если у нас любовная история, то всё наверняка случится так:

Иногда Артур бывает той ещё задницей. Этакий доведённый им до совершенства защитный механизм против нежелательного, например, чувств или идиотов. Тем не менее, он ничуть не похож на отца. При том, что у Артура эмоциональный диапазон как у чайной ложки, сердце Утера – примерно как уголёк, герметизированный в алмаз, закрытый пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Бессмыслица какая-то, но рядом с Утером Пендрагоном многие вещи начинают казаться разумными. Артур мечтает о том же для себя, чтобы понять наконец, почему до сих пор не убил Мерлина голыми руками (против: отмывать пятна крови ужасно трудно).

Мерлин Эмрис, проклятье Артура. Даже имя у него как у девчонки. Мерлин Эмрис. Дурацкое имечко.

Если бы Артура попросили описать помощника в пять слов или меньше, он ответил бы, что ещё никогда в жизни не имел несчастья быть знакомым с таким некомпетентным, неорганизованным, непочтительным, бестолковым куском идиота, как Мерлин. Никогда.

(Слов получилось больше пяти, но Артур чувствует нехватку ещё нескольких уничижительных прилагательных.)

Однако, несмотря ни на что, Мерлин по-прежнему приходит на работу (с опозданием), весь день лажает (шнурки развязаны) и разрушает всю тщательно структурированную артурову жизнь. У него всегда растрепаны волосы, чёлка падает на глаза, а рубашка мятая. Он вечно всё теряет, забывает мобильный, ключи, важные документы, нужные позже на совещании в три часа, однажды даже свою проклятую ручку (она была у этого идиота за ухом).

Он плывёт по жизни в непарных носках, с радостной, как у дурачка, улыбкой и полностью отказывается придерживаться чёткой системы организации рабочего процесса. Он пишет разноцветными ручками, загромождает свой стол снимками всех своих знакомых и их матерей, пользуется календарём с цитатами, в котором на листке 5 марта (день рождения Артура) написано: «Пятниццо! Пора расслабиццо!»

Ещё у Мерлина на шее постоянно висят огромные наушники, и когда он их надевает – боже, наушники на этих ушах. Ужасно; по-настоящему, совершенно ужасно.

– Однако, он всё ещё здесь, – замечает Моргана, когда Артур в тысячный раз врывается в её кабинет, чтобы пожаловаться на помощника. Она хитро сверкает глазами, будто знает какой-то секрет, и Артур в ответ выкрикивает первое пришедшее на ум оскорбление и в гневе удаляется.

Увидев Артура, сердито топающего мимо, Мерлин вытаскивает наушники:

– Кофе будешь?

– Отвали, – рычит Артур, влетая к себе в кабинет. Мерлин пожимает плечами. Через секунду оживает интерком и раздаётся резкий голос Артура: – Сделай мне чай. И пошевеливайся.

Мерлин решительно нажимает на кнопку ответа:

– Будет сделано, мистер Болван.

В самом деле, спрашивает себя Артур, почему этот идиот всё ещё здесь?

***  
Не то чтобы Артур просыпается каждое утро с намерением в точности повторить вчерашний день. Просто он не любит перемены, как и непредсказуемость, как и грязное бельё. Вот почему у него есть система правил, и в его жизни всё организовано тщательно и рационально.

И Мерлин никогда этим не проникнется.

Или, ну, на самом деле, вообще никто.

Наглядный(е) пример(ы): Первая девушка Артура, Роза.

Она была красива и жизнерадостна, а её губы парни прозвали «супер-секси» (друзья у Артура-подростка были не такие интеллектуально развитые как он сам). Роза была популярной, Артур – тоже, и любой, у кого в порядке с логикой, догадался бы, к чему всё идёт. Они встречались три месяца, и их пути разошлись после громкого расставания, вылившегося в поломанную мебель (лампа Артура) и раненное самолюбие (опять же, Артура). Никто никому не изменял, не лгал, они не устали друг от друга. Просто Артуру было поперёк горла, что Роза любит музыку кантри. Может, он и сделал пару уничижительных замечаний о Розе и отсутствии у неё вкуса, а ещё о том, что она наверняка глуховата и туповата, но это же не повод распускать слух о том, что у него член размером меньше чертёжной кнопки. В конце концов, перетрахав за несколько дней кучу девиц (Моргана считала, что он ещё никогда в жизни не опускался так низко), Артур доказал, что слухи врут.

Следующую девчонку звали Мари. Она тоже была великолепна, её длинные ноги сводили с ума любого мужчину. Артур познакомился с Мари в колледже, в то время он пытался доказать, что сам чего-то стоит, не из-за фамилии. Она училась на факультете биохимии, а к её уму прилагалась красота. Единственной проблемой было, что она грызла ногти. Поначалу Артур старался не обращать внимания на эту отвратительную привычку, стараясь доказать Мари, что он вовсе не «придирчивый маленький ублюдок».

Но каждый раз, наклоняясь за поцелуем, он представлял, как она запихивает в рот свои (грязные, не мытые, чёрти где побывавшие) пальцы. Он продержался три дня, а потом бросил её со словами: «Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Ну. Если уж честно, в твоих пальцах».

***  
Сценарий повторялся ещё несколько раз, а потом Артур встретил Гвендолин. Та казалась идеальной, и точно была прекраснейшей девушкой из всех, кого он когда-либо видел. Гвендолин подружилась с Морганой (только потому, что обе были красивы разной красотой, да и Гвиневра всё время уверяла Моргану, что та симпатичнее). Даже Утер время от времени любил с ней поговорить. Артур зашёл так далеко, что размышлял, может, Гвендолин и есть та женщина, с которой он проведет всю жизнь?

Как выяснилось, нет, не та.

Это произошло на каникулах. Артур пригласил Гвендолин на рождественский ужин с семьёй и друзьями (так же известными как партнёры по бизнесу), и она приняла приглашение. В тёмно-красном платье Гвендолин была похожа на девушку с картин Боттичелли. Она очаровала гостей красотой и остроумием, и Артур думал, что это лучший вечер в его жизни, пока они не сели за стол. Гвендолин заняла место рядом с ним, начала есть, и в этот момент Артур понял кое-что страшное.

Гвендолин жевала слишком громко. Так громко, что больше ничего невозможно было услышать. Артур решил, что переживёт. Всё совершенно не так, как с Мари. Расставание с Гвендолин в итоге отняло ещё меньше времени. Его сердце было разбито. Гвендолин с пониманием относилась к необходимости расставлять книги по дате публикации, сортировать одежду по цвету и размеру, складывать, а не сворачивать, носки. Но с романом у них не вышло.

Теперь Моргана пытается знакомить его с разными женщинами: подругами, подругами подруг, коллегами, коллегами коллег, совершенно незнакомыми. Однако Артур всегда находит причину для недовольства, маленькую деталь, которая изводит его и, в конце концов, заставляет сбежать.

Раз в неделю Моргана выкраивает в своём плотном графике время, чтобы сообщить Артуру, что он невозможный, придирчивый, требующий, постоянного внимания, заносчивый эгоистичный кретин, и пора завязывать с заскоками типа «всё или ничего», иначе он закончит как Утер (старым, одиноким и лысым).

Не то чтобы Артур не пытается. Просто женщина, с которой он встречается, должна отвечать определённым стандартам. Она должна быть приличной, опрятной, красивой, здоровой, способной поддерживать разговор, самостоятельной, и не иметь неприглядных привычек. По правде говоря, больше ничего и не надо.

Артур не виноват, что желает найти совершенство, равное собственному.

***  
Разговор, выбранный наугад:

Мерлин: Значит, двадцать девушек? Ты меняешь их так же часто, как переодеваешься?

Артур: Не глупи.

Мерлин: Да, конечно, ты прав. Ты переодеваешься слишком часто, в мире не наберётся столько женщин.

Артур: Пожалуйста, оставь свои жалкие, безнадёжные попытки быть остроумным.

Мерлин: Задница. Я лишь пытаюсь завести беседу. На случай, если ты не заметил, мне не нравится всё время ругаться.

Артур: …беседа, хм. В той глухомани, откуда ты родом, вы вот это называете беседой?

Мерлин: Знаешь что, ты такой… поверить не могу, ты… тьфу!

Артур: Весьма красноречиво.

Мерлин: ГРРРРРР!!!

Артур: Если ты закончил, я бы хотел немного покоя и… что ты делаешь?

Мерлин: Что? Прожигаю тебя смертельным взглядом и жду, когда ты наконец опрокинешься?

Артур: Нет. Нет. Я про другое: ты кусаешь ногти.

Мерлин: А, это. Не то чтобы кусаю. Скорее… помогает не уйти слишком глубоко в мысли.

Артур: У тебя нет глубоких мыслей, и разве ты не в курсе, что это отвратительная привычка?

Мерлин: Господи, ну ты и кретин. Не надо было мне приходить на то собеседование.

-

Ещё один:

Артур: Ты… Не мог бы ты не мычать?

Мерлин: А? Прости, что?

Артур: Мычать. Прекрати. Мычать.

Мерлин: Я даже не понимал, что делаю. Простите ради бога, сир.

Артур: Мерлин, ты опять начал. Мерлин.

Мерлин: О! Правда? Хм.

Артур: И что ты там слушаешь такого?

Мерлин: Музыку.

Артур: Я знаю, что музыку, идиот. Какую?

Мерлин: Если уж ты так жаждешь узнать – это кантри, мистер Болван. Инди-кантри. Мне нравится.

-

А теперь не наугад:

Артур: Он кусает ногти, Моргана. И любит инди-музыку. У него нелепые уши. Он худший помощник в мире. Ты в курсе, что он перекладывал ручки в ящике для ручек – конечно у меня есть ящик для ручек, у тебя самой разве нет? – пока красные и синие не перемешались. Он забывает составить график моих встреч. Могу поспорить, он и имени собственного не помнит. Он мычит. И бегает вприпрыжку вместо того, чтобы ходить как нормальный человек. Он вегетерианец. Его любимые фильмы – романтические комедии, которые заставляют его плакать. Его…

Моргана: А ты ужасно много знаешь про Мерлина, да?

Артур: Нет, просто он много болтает. Не важно. Ещё он…

Моргана: И ты постоянно о нём говоришь.

Артур: Потому что меня бесит этот бестолковый…

Моргана: И ты всё ещё позволяешь ему каждый день являться на работу.

Артур: Потому что, э… уверен, больше его никто не примет, а он и так нищий…

Моргана: И ты всегда его ищешь…

Артур: Он же мой хренов помощник…

Моргана: …даже когда у него выходной…

Артур: Неправда!

Моргана: …на самом деле, Мерлин тебе нравится…

Артур: Ты! Ты!.. Ведьма, вот ты кто! Я ухожу. Не собираюсь выслушивать оскорбления.

Моргана: Пока, Артур. Завтра в то же время?

***  
Самый неловкий момент в жизни Артура также и самый травмирующий, и он без труда выкинул его из памяти. В общем, есть у него основания предпочитать заднице грудь.

К сожалению, Моргана ничего не забывает.

-

Мерлин: Кхм.

Артур: …сделай десять копий этого документа, ещё пятнадцать этого, и отнесёшь вот это в редакционный отдел, чтобы они переписали? Не думаю, что они правда хотели бы выпустить «Самые огромные члены* Альбиона: кулинарный успех».

Мерлин: Кхм-кхм.

Артур: …а этот отчёт нужен моему отцу прямо сейчас. Ты же понимаешь, это значит «немедленно», а не «на следующий день», не так ли?

Мерлин: Кхм-кхм.

Артур: Почему ты кашляешь? Заболел? Потому что если да, то можешь с тем же успехом отправляться домой и… а с бровями твоими что происходит?

Мерлин: Иисусе, Артур, ты совсем не понимаешь намёков, что с тобой хотят поговорить?

Артур: Ты всё о том же? Я думал, мы выяснили, что идиоты не могут сказать ничего стоящего и, следовательно, должны держать рот на замке.

Мерлин: Артур, ты пробовал лечиться? Или пройти курс управления гневом? Медитации?

Артур: Не вижу связи между твоими вопросами и вообще хоть чем-нибудь.

Мерлин: Знаешь, не важно. Я просто хотел кое о чём спросить.

Артур: О да, поспрашивай меня, Мерлин. Мне же всё равно нечего делать.

Мерлин: А тебе и нечего, задница. Я вот всё думал…

Артур: Да неужели.

Мерлин. Да, и прекрати меня перебивать. Я думал, потому что, видишь ли, прошлой ночью Моргана поделилась кое-какими любопытными…

Артур: Ты провёл прошлую ночь с Морганой?

Мерлин: Ага, мы ходили в клуб. Я и говорю, она сказала…

Артур: Только вы вдвоём?

Мерлин: Что? Нет, Гвен тоже была. И Ланс. И Гавейн. И Леон. И…

Артур: Ясно.

Мерлин: Артур, мне кажется, ручки нельзя так сгибать, они ломаются. Но, как бы то ни было, Моргана, возможно, упомянула некое событие, касающееся двух особ одного, э… не вида, так как мы все, знаешь, люди, ну, вернее, про тебя и…

Артур: Ради бога, о чём ты пытаешься спросить?

Мерлин: Ты любишь мужчин?

Артур: Что?!

Мерлин: Учитывая историю с Бедивером, и как ты напился, и хм, ладно-ладно, говоришь, десять копий? И отчёт для Утера? Прямо сейчас и займусь, сир. Э, на твоём месте я бы не стал пользоваться степлером, у тебя надулась вена на… да. Точно. Копии, отчёт, все дела. Пока!

-

Записка, наклеенная Моргане на дверь:

МОРГАНА – БОЛЬШАЯ ЖИРНАЯ СТЕРВА!!!!!!!

***  
Случай с Бедивером, отныне и впредь получивший название: «то, что, возможно, произошло, если вы предъявите обличающие доказательства», явился следствием слишком большого количества шотов текилы на сомнительной поверхности (на животе Бедивера. И да, Артур потрясён, что позволил себе напиться и прикоснуться губами к чрезмерно рельефному животу Бедивера без долгих уговоров – если Артур правильно помнит, а он не помнит).

Возможно, забыть этот позор помог алкоголь, или сложный защитный механизм, с которым рождаются все Пендрагоны. Как бы то ни было, Артура потрясли радостные мерлиновские расспросы о его сексуальной жизни.

Конечно, те, кто завидует его интеллекту, остроумию и ошеломляющей привлекательности, порой обвиняют его и в худшем. Артура это не беспокоит, потому что он живёт в мире с собой. Есть пара человек, которые могут вывести его из равновесия (Моргана, Утер, Моргана), но он никак не ожидал, что ещё одним станет Мерлин, и вообще ему наплевать на глупого помощника. У Артура и без того забот полно, ещё и волноваться из-за бессвязных речей какого-то ушастого идиота. Может, других и вводит в заблуждение яркая улыбка и несчастные голубые глаза, или то, как он всегда волнуется за друзей, если они болеют, или его милая внешность и изящные скулы…

Но Артур ничего такого не замечает, потому что он отвратительно гетеросексуален. И доказательство тому – длинный список его девушек. Да как Мерлин вообще смеет намекать, что Артур не стопроцентный натурал? В самом деле, это уже слишком. А раз слухи распускает Моргана, что ж, Артуру известен способ её взбесить.

Он звонит Нимуэ.

-

В ресторане высшего класса (Мерлин никогда не сумеет оценить его по достоинству или вообще посетить собственной никчёмной персоной):

Артур: Ты прекрасна.

София: Ты так считаешь? Потому что я думала о том же. Ты и в самом деле красавчик.

Артур: Отлично, у нас уже есть что-то общее.

София: Я удивилась, когда Нимуэ сказала, что ты наконец-то согласился на нашу встречу. Я полагала, ты не благоволишь конкурентам.

Артур: Ерунда. Отец и Нимуэ – хорошие друзья. Точнее, они друг друга выносят. Так или иначе. С трудом. Когда находятся на разных континентах… но хватит о них. Расскажи о себе, София.

София: О, что ж, как тебе известно, я модель…

Артур: И у тебя такие миловидные уши.

София: Спасибо, я пропорционально сложена везде. Я уже несколько лет работаю у Нимуэ…

Артур: Готов поспорить, ты всегда с точностью до буквы выполняешь её указания.

София: Я серьёзный работник. Мама с папой не хотели для меня такой жизни, говорили, что эта индустрия испортит мою душу – они священники Религии Сидхов, – и всегда мечтали, что я пойду по их стопам. А я вместо этого покинула дом и приехала сюда, в Камелот, в надежде построить карьеру…

Артур: Какая вдохновляющая история. София, расскажи, какую музыку ты слушаешь?

София: Музыку? Я слушаю почти всё, кроме инди и кантри-музыки. Мне кажется, она какая-то дурацкая.

Артур: Чудесно. И, я смотрю, у тебя отличный маникюр. Очевидно, ты не грызёшь ногти.

София: Нет, так как я всегда считала, что у людей, которые грызут ногти, оральная фиксация из-за какой-то детской травмы, а я совершенна до кончиков пальцев.

Артур: Ты принята.

София: Прости?

Артур: В смысле, не хотела бы ты встретиться снова?

***  
Артуру доставляет удовольствие демонстрировать Софию всем и каждому. Она опирается на его руку, и прекрасна, как изящная фарфоровая куколка. Он с удовольствием наблюдает, как ярость портит черты Морганы, стоит ей заметить Софию, и испытывает странную, почти извращённую радость, когда видит, как у Мерлина вытягивается лицо.

Он не понимает, с чего бы Мерлину так огорчаться. Хотя нет, постойте, конечно, понимает. Мерлину никогда не завоевать такую девушку, как София, и эта истина делает его несчастным. Артуру становится жалко своего помощника и его неудачную внешность.

-

Первое знакомство:

Мерлин: Привет, Артур, я слышал, Нимуэ увела у тебя клиента, так что вот, твой любимый кофе, я купил его на другом конце города, там, где всегда огромные очереди и стоять нужно целый час, и пришлось стукнуть старушку, чтобы заполучить самый последний кекс, ведь я знаю, к ним у тебя тоже слабость, поэтому, надеюсь, теперь ты почувствуешь себя лучше, задница…

Артур: Мерлин, это София. Моя девушка.

София: Ну и уши! Ох, бедняжка. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты вечно о них говоришь, Артур.

Артур: Да, они как природная катастрофа. Всё время говоришь о ней, не можешь остановиться.

София: Но он не должен разговаривать с тобой так неуважительно.

Артур: Совершенно согласен, любовь моя.

София: И он опоздал, не так ли? Почти на час! Артур, тебе не следует этого позволять, всё, что делает твой помощник, отражается на твоей профессиональной репутации.

Артур: София, я так рад, что нанял… э, что ты моя девушка… Мерлин, что за нахрен? Кофе горячий! Не пихай мне его в руки, и куда это ты направляешься, идиот? Я ещё не закончил вас знакомить! Мерлин!

 

больше нету((

*игра слов


End file.
